


Colors on the Wheel

by Yarol2075



Series: Rockets, Rainbows, Cupcakes, and Pie. [4]
Category: Captain Scarlet - All Media Types, Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons, New Captain Scarlet, Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Mention of Alan Whumpage, Relationships to be added - Freeform, The Hood is a Monster, tags to added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: Stories, vignettes and tales of Spectrum set in myRockets, Rainbows, Cupcakes, and PieThunderbirds are Goseries.
Series: Rockets, Rainbows, Cupcakes, and Pie. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648186
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Colors on the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Conrad Lefkon was Captain Black in _New Captain Scarlet_ ; since Conrad Turner still fills that role in this universe Lefkon is Captain Ultramarine. More notes about who is who will likely follow.

It was only a matter of time before Spectrum had to deal with the Hood and his shenanigans. He had been partnering with the emerging rogue state Bereznika, and that put him on Spectrum’s radar. It just happened to come to a head when Bereznika paid the Hood to kidnap the daughter of a neighboring country’s Prime Minister. That Alan Tracy was kidnapped along with his college roommate, the daughter’s older half-brother was simply a bonus to the Hood.

* * *

Captain Ochre paled as she heard her partner let loose in a stream of angry Irish at the captured Hood, and she moved to collect him, but Captain Ultramarine beat her to it to her surprise. Ultramarine grasped Magenta’s elbow and gently lead the shaking man away from the mostly unfazed villain; the look Ultramarine shot over his shoulder at the Hood did make the man take a step back.

“What was that all about?” Ultramarine’s partner, Captain Scarlet asked, mouth pursed in confusion, and honestly it made him look even more constipated than Elaine privately thought he always looked.

“Pat just laid a curse on the Hood,” she replied as she watched Ultramarine make Magenta sit down and than sat down beside him talking quietly, “and it was a fearsome one.”

Scarlet snorted, “You can’t believe in that nonsense, Elaine.”

Ochre shot him an irritated look.

“Pat’s the seventh son of a seventh son, and the seventh child of a seventh daughter of a seventh daughter. If anyone could lay a curse in this day and age and have it stick, Paul, it would be Pat.”

There was a long low whistle that startled the both of them.

“That’s a helluva pedigree,” Captain Blue drawled in from behind them, “what did Pat curse him with?”

As Scarlet groaned in disbelief at yet another colleague’s gullibility, Elaine thought for a moment of how to translate it:

“’May you walk this Earth until the Sun rises in the west and sets in the south, with no succor or aid, with your flesh like rags upon your bones, until you have forgiveness from everyone you’ve ever done wrong to.’”

“Nasty,” the big blonde Texan grinned wolfishly, “I like it, that bastard deserves it for all he’s done.”

“How are….?”

“Alan Tracy and Audrey Kappelos have a few bad bumps and bruises; they’ll be fine physically, but their both going to need serious therapy. Winston Kappelos died before we arrived,” Blue said tightly, “the Hood had Tracy chained up real tight so all he could to was watch his friend bleed out as he tried to give that poor little six year old instructions on how to try and save her big brother. Magenta and Ultramarine were the ones that found them.”

They were silent for a moment, then Scarlet fiercely declared:

“You know, just this once I’ll believe in curses.”


End file.
